


the boy that fell for me

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, and if you don't please don't yell at me i'm sensitive, and poorly written basketball, but as you can see that totally did not happen, but this story is great of course, he's my bias and i only mentioned him, i am a bad writer, i do hope you enjoy it though, i hope you're a fan of high school musical, i'm sorry i played basketball for three years and i have no idea how it works, junhui is only mentioned, lapslock, self confidence my friends, this was originally going to be a nice healthy enemies to lovers au, yeah i know i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: choi seungcheol hasn't been on a date since seventh grade. but then he gets hit with a basketball and everything changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [landfill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/gifts).



> i bet you're wondering what getting hit with basketballs and dates have in common. and i'm here to provide an answer: absolutely nothing! except this is fiction and everything is connected when i am the author.
> 
> okay seriously i'd just like to say that although this isn't my best work, i hope you enjoy it all the same. i had fun writing it and i kinda enjoy it so maybe you might too.
> 
> you may notice that a bit towards the middle it begins to get a bit...ahh how do i put this....bad. and i apologize for that. i keep trash talking my work and that isn't okay. always be proud friends! you're amazing and so is your writing!

seungcheol has seen high school musical a few times in his life. it was his american friend, jisoo, that showed him the first time. after that it was always willingly and happily. he would sit down in front of his television, pop the disk in, and enjoy the movie that has had such an impact on society. troy is his favorite character. he's got the looks, the humor, the skill, the ability to make every person on the planet swoon, the _looks_. and if he's being honest, troy is seungcheol's inspiration. it is because of this character in high school musical that seungcheol joined the basketball team.

this season his team is undefeated. it's all thanks to seungcheol of course. that's what he'd like to think anyway.

currently they're at a game against a team they haven't played in the past. judging by the average height on their team (short, shorter, and shortest), seungcheol assumes this'll be an easy win for them.

"okay, just because they're short doesn't mean they're going to lose." seungcheol is pulled from his thoughts by the voice of the captain, kim mingyu. kim mingyu has everything. from the height to the friends to the money. he has _everything_. "we can't let our guard down. they won't sneak anything past us because we're observant and skilled. am i right?"

"sure," hansol, the resident bench warmer, shrugs. "you guys will do great."

"oh come on hansol," jisoo says. "i'm sure the coach will play you this game."

hansol rolls his eyes. "doubt it. why would he put me out there when he has those two gods." he gestures to seungcheol and mingyu in turn.

"stay optimistic," seungcheol smiles. "you're still part of this team so you should join our little pep talk."

"whatever," hansol mutters. minghao places a reassuring hand on hansol's shoulder.

the team continues their little strategy discussion (which hardly has any strategy being discussed). they then prepare to start the game. the regular players are out on the court: mingyu, seungcheol, jisoo, wonwoo, and minghao. hansol is cheering them on from the bench, poor guy.

seungcheol is pumped and ready to play. but then he sees _him_. one of the only somewhat tall members of the other team. he's sporting a breathtakingly bright smile that makes seungcheol's previously calm and focused demeanor crumble around him. seungcheol can't help but stare. the boy looks genuinely happy to be there. happy to be playing against the best team in the league. seungcheol can see determination in his sparkling eyes, and it gets him excited for the game.

the game that he isn't paying attention to. while stuck in the trance that boy somehow unknowingly managed to put him in, seungcheol forgets exactly why he's there. he's there to play a game. he's there to win. there to beat that team into the ground. he isn't there to fall in love. that was never the plan. the plan right now is to find the ball, and get it into the opposing basket. clearly, that is the only option, so seungcheol looks around for the ball.

and then it hits him. literally. the ball slams into his head and he falls to the ground onto his knees. mingyu and another random person seungcheol doesn't recognize come running over.

"oh that was my bad!" mingyu exclaims. "i should've realized you weren't paying attention."

mingyu and the stranger help him up. he takes a step forward and almost crashes back down to the floor. the stranger lurches forward and holds onto his arm.

"are you okay?" he asks, worried. seungcheol finally looks at the stranger. his eyes widen upon realizing that this stranger is _the_ stranger.

"oh no," seungcheol whispers.

the extremely handsome and sunshine-y stranger lifts an eyebrow. "oh no as in you're not okay? you should really sit down. please, you aren't in playing condition anymore."

"no i'm fine i'm just a bit shaken up," seungcheol assures. "please don't worry about me."

just then, the coach comes over to seungcheol. "you need to sit out for now. i'll send hansol in. are you okay? does your head hurt?"

"i'm fine and my head doesn't hurt anymore," seungcheol says. "it hurt at first but i'm fine now. i swear i'm fine. i can play."

the coach sighs. "i'm not taking any chances. sit out and i'll send hansol in."

seungcheol gives in, feeling the coach guide him towards the bench. surprised, hansol jumps up and onto the court, giving seungcheol a comforting pat on the way. the elder looks back to maybe see the stranger (the stranger that _caused_ all of this), but his back is turned and he's talking to his own teammates. dejectedly, seungcheol takes a seat on the bench, dreading the rest of the game.

~*~

"it's my fault," hansol groans, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"don't say that!" jisoo yells. he covers his mouth, shocked with his volume. quieter, he says, "i'm sorry." he reaches for hansol and places a gentle hand on his arm. "it isn't your fault."

"jisoo is right," seungcheol says, digging into his own ice cream. "if it's anybody's fault it's mine."

"now we're talking," wonwoo laughs. "dude what happened to you?"

jisoo slams his fist down on the table. "that's not what you were supposed to say!" wonwoo just shrugs and focuses his attention back on seungcheol.

"look, i'm not sure exactly," seungcheol remarks. "one second i'm pumped and ready, then the next i'm on the floor."

"yeah that is what it looked like," mingyu nods. "but it is also my fault. for passing to you when i shouldn't have."

"i guess i was just distracted," seungcheol mumbles.

minghao snickers, "i guess that's one way to put it."

all heads turn to him, confused.

"oh please," minghao begins, "was i the only one that saw it?" the confused looks don't disappear.

"elaborate?" jisoo requests.

"gladly," minghao smirks. "that my friends was not your average blank stare. no no. that was what i adoringly call, the 'lovey dovey stare.'"

"what are you implying?" seungcheol asks cautiously.

"there's somebody on that team that you're attracted to."

wonwoo's mouth falls open. "it all makes sense now."

seungcheol turns as red as the cherry in mingyu's ice cream (the poor poor cherry that mingyu has just ripped to shreds in his mouth). "that is in no way true! no way!"

"you're giving yourself away," mingyu mutters. seungcheol simply glares at him, refusing to reply.

"that's actually adorable," hansol smiles. "seungcheol has a crush."

"i do not!" seungcheol exclaims. "for one thing, i have literally never spoken to him before. another thing, i don't even know his name. and finally, we're on different teams. that's not okay."

"as if you wouldn't be able to work around that," hansol scoffs.

"we could easily learn his name," jisoo adds.

"so you're siding with them, huh?" seungcheol asks jisoo. "not your best friend? i see how it is."

jisoo ignores seungcheol. "i could call jeonghan and he would help."

"seriously is nobody listening to me?" seungcheol questions.

"how would jeonghan help?" wonwoo asks.

"unbelievable," seungcheol whispers.

"believe me, jeonghan has an eye everywhere," jisoo proclaims.

"a lot of eyes," minghao giggles.

seungcheol debates quitting the team, right then and there. he has no time for these fake friends of his. he has no time for these backstabbing, relationship hungry, drama causing friends. no time.

~*~

"because i am an actual genius, i've managed to learn his name, his birthday, his address, and his social security number," jeonghan says. he hops onto seungcheol's couch and makes himself comfortable. "you're welcome."

"you're not a genius you're a stalker," seungcheol argues. "i only needed his name. in fact, i didn't even need that. i don't need anything."

jeonghan sighs. "well since you won't thank me now, you'll thank me later. i've set you up on a date."

"you did what?!" if seungcheol had been drinking water, it would be all over the floor right now. instead, he chokes on his spit.

"i bet you're wondering how i managed to do that."

"i'm actually wondering a lot of things, but that hasn't crossed my mind. right now all i can really think about is how i'm going to kill you. i'm leaning more towards slow and painful."

jeonghan rolls his eyes. "you're just a shy little kid who hasn't been on a date since seventh grade."

"i thought we both agreed that we would forget about that tragic mess."

"seungcheol it's been years! you know i don't forget anything. but i want to help you. you clearly see something in this guy. what it is, i'm not entirely sure. but i'm not gonna hold you back!"

"no you're not," seungcheol states. "you're going to push me forward. even when i tell you not too."

"correct," jeonghan agrees. "and it's all because i love and care for you. when i say you'll thank me later you know i'm right. because you _will_. believe me. you will."

"fine you're right. whatever. what would i do without you?"

"oh some questions are best left unanswered buddy," jeonghan responds. "now i suggest you get ready because you're little date with seokmin begins soon."

"seokmin? that's his name?"

"indeed."

seungcheol gets a strange feeling in his stomach. one he hasn't felt since that horrendous seventh grade disaster of a date. it isn't an unwelcome feeling, it's just uncommon. and he doesn't exactly know how to feel about it. "that's beautiful," he says quietly, to avoid jeonghan hearing. that would've caused an onslaught of screeching from the 'genius' himself. and seungcheol figures that it's best to avoid such a thing.

~*~

seungcheol strolls into the restaurant with jeonghan's last few words to him tumbling around in his head.

_"don't screw this up seungcheol. because if you screw this up then it'll be seventh grade all over again. and you know that neither of us want that to happen. all you have to do is go in there and be yourself. that's it! nothing else. don't make up lies. and for the love of all words beginning with a letter in the second half of the alphabet: don't mention high school musical."_

"don't mention high school musical," seungcheol says to himself. "that's all you have to remember. don't mention high school musical."

"hey, you're seungcheol i assume?"

seungcheol stops his mental pacing to look at the face belonging to that extremely sweet and happy sounding voice. his heart almost beats out of his chest. this is the boy he came here to meet.

"yeah that's me," seungcheol affirms. the stra- seokmin holds out his hand and seungcheol takes it, shaking it slowly. "it's nice to actually meet you."

"you too," seokmin says, smiling. and _wow_. that's a smile seungcheol could never get tired of seeing. seokmin releases seungcheol's hand. "ever since that game, i've always referred to you as 'the boy that fell for me' in my head. i know it's stupid. because that probably wasn't the reason at all. but i like to pretend."

seungcheol chuckles. "you may be closer to the truth than you think. i always referred to you as 'the really happy stranger.' and that was my initial opinion. you looked so happy to be on the court."

"yeah," seokmin laughs. "i am usually pretty happy. i can't really help myself i guess."

 _that's cute_ , is what seungcheol wants to say. but there's something about only _just_ meeting seokmin that stops him. "i suppose we should get a table?" seokmin nods, and gestures for seungcheol to lead the way.

upon reaching a suitable table, the pair sit down and stare at their menus.

"i'm sorry for being so awkward," seungcheol sighs. "i haven't been on a date in so long this is such an experience."

"it's fine," seokmin assures. "i understand. i haven't really been on a date in awhile either. or ever for that matter."

"seriously? well you seem like a pro already."

"that's high praise coming from you."

the pair order their meals and are at a loss for what to say. they're thrown into silence. it isn't necessarily uncomfortable, but it isn't comfortable either.

"okay," seokmin begins. "this might sound crazy, so i'll apologize in advance. but we're both basketball players and i think we should discuss what got us into playing. to be completely honest with you, it was high school musical for me."

"you're kidding," seungcheol says, amazed.

"so you do think it's weird."

"not at all! in fact, my answer is the same as yours. high school musical is one of the only reasons to why i play basketball."

"no way! are you serious?"

"dead serious. my friend showed it to me years ago. and since then i've wanted to be a basketball star just like troy!"

"oh my goodness troy!" seokmin jumps. "he was my favorite character. hands down. nobody else compared."

it isn't long until their food arrives and they continue their talk about the world's greatest movie whilst filling their stomachs. there's a voice in the back of seungcheol's head telling him that he broke the one super super important rule jeonghan had set. but it worked out in the end didn't it?

~*~

"this team beat us last time we played them but we're not losing again! am i right?" mingyu asks the team. they're assembled on the sidelines, getting ready to run onto the court and play a good, fun game.

"sure," hansol shrugs, reclaiming his position as bench warmer.

"coach will definitely play you this time," jisoo decides. "after how you proved yourself last time we played this team. trust me."

"you nervous?" wonwoo asks seungcheol.

"why would i be?" comes seungcheol's response.

"last time we played this team you weren't dating the captain," wonwoo explains. "come to think of it, you weren't really in your right mind either."

"i'm not nervous," seungcheol states. "just because seokmin is my boyfriend does not mean i'm nervous. we're going to beat them today. because i'm here. and i'm healthy. and i'm playing."

with that, the team runs onto the court, getting into position. a second later, seokmin and his team come onto the court as well.

"good luck cheol," seokmin calls, winking. "don't forget, we destroyed you last time."

"i never will forget that day," seungcheol calls  
back. "but trust me min, we'll be doing the destroying today."

"nicknames, disgusting," minghao spits.

~*~

the score is tied with thirty seconds left on the clock. and seokmin's teammate (who seungcheol has recently learned is named junhui) has the ball. seokmin and seungcheol have managed to find each other's eyes amidst the chaos. with the crowd screaming, and the court slippery with sweat.

the couple looks at each other with heated expressions. to a third person looking in, it may seem as though the two are enemies. and the expressions are those of hate. but they couldn't be more wrong.

seungcheol feels like this has happened before. seokmin is sporting that same smile that caused seungcheol to fall for him in the first place. and it occurs to him that this did happen before. and he knows that before it's too late, he should look for the ball. because that's how the game works.

and he finds the ball. right as it hits _him_. junhui has somehow managed to do the same thing mingyu did the last time the teams played each other. he passed the ball to an unsuspecting seokmin who fell to the ground about as dramatically as high school musical makes gabriella leaving troy seem.

this time it's seungcheol running towards seokmin, trying to find out if he's okay.

"oh seokmin," seungcheol tuts.

"before you say anything else, shut up," seokmin replies, standing up.

seungcheol smiles. "this time you're the one who fell for me."


End file.
